Love Lies
by SalavtoreLover
Summary: Elena, a sweet innocent girl gets out of a horrible relationship with Matt. She soon finds out shes in love with her best friend carolines brother, Stefan. This story is about a full adventure which has it ups and downs, twists and turns.


**Hello people who are reading this. This is my first love story/fanfiction which I have been planning to do for a while now. Yes it is the vampire diaries.**

 **I'm just going to say even though I'm on season 4 episode 15 I'm still a Stelena shipper.**

 **Sometimes I can be a delena but forever stelena.**

 **Some Notes:**

· **Stefan, Damon and Caroline are brothers and sisters. ( Sorry xD)**

· **Bonnie has a brother called josh.**

· **Also Matt** **is going to be like a really mean/abusive boyfriend to Elena. (sets the mood)**

· **And Elena knows Caroline, Stefan and Damon are vampires.**

 **Elena's POV**

Here we are again; I was just dropped off by Stefan and Caroline. Yes, just like I remembered I would go in my bedroom and there he would be. Or should I say it is his bedroom. Yep, he is there. I thought I loved him but I don't, I know he doesn't love me to.

Matt, Matt is my so called 'boyfriend'.

He walks over to me and smirks, "Hello Elena..."

I don't speak. He slaps me "Answer me!"

I rub my check where he slapped me and say "Hello Matt" I pull a weak smile, he slaps me again "SMILE HARDER" he shouts. But this time, I wasn't going to listen.

"I refuse" I said, I squared my shoulders and faced him in full confidence.

"Oh really…." He kicks me to the ground and I can't help myself but scream. Damn, Stefan and Caroline could of heard that, they're vampires.

They didn't know what was going on every time I came to Matts, they didn't know about the hurt. Which if they knew, matt would kill me.

The door burst open,

"ELENA!"

I couldn't quite work out who said that because my world was going black. Suddenly I was being lifted and then I passed out.

 **Stefan's POV**

Me and Caroline burst open the door, we ran up the stairs to see Elena twitching on the floor then i looked up to see Matt jumping out the window.

"ELENA!" I shouted as hard as I could so she could hear me. I lifted her into my arms and she passed out.

Caroline helps me put her in the back of the car and at full speed we drove back to the boarding house.

 **At the boarding house with Elena, Stefan and Damon**

 **Stefan's POV**

I get Elena out of the backseat and get her inside,

Damon rushes down stairs.

"What happened to Elena?!" he looks at me. But I can't reply I just move my head towards Caroline and she nods.

She begins and I put Elena down, listening but not taking my eyes of Elena. "Me and Stefan were dropping Elena of at matts, as we do every day this time we decided to stick around for a bit to chill at the front porch. Then we heard her scream and we busted open the door and ran upstairs to see Elena twitching on the floor, just 1 second after we got in the room matt was jumping out the window."

Everyone's silent and no one speaks, I'm guessing there listening to the slow heartbeat of Elena, waiting for her to wake,

Well I was anyway. I couldn't take my eyes of her; she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my existence, it still annoys me she looks like Katherine.

 **A few hours later**

 **Stefan's POV**

She wakes. Slowly but carefully she brings her body up so she's siting on the sofa.

"Elena, are you okay..?" Caroline asks.

Elena sighs in return and grabs the pillow nearest to her and puts it on her face, I wish I could just grab her and take her away from all the pain.

Damon grabs the pillow of her face and she just closes her eyes anyway.

"I see someone doesn't want to see the Creepy Crew" Damon says and Elena rolls her eyes. "Maybe someone doesn't want to see the person who jokes about her every move" Elena replies and smiles weakly.

"Well played Gilbert, well played" Damon says sarcastically, Elena goes to hit him but then gasps and slowly moves her arm back.

 **Elena's POV**

"Well played Gilbert, well played" Damon says sarcastically. He's so annoying, so he's not going to win this one. I go to hit him and I feel a slight kick of pain so I slowly and carefully move my arm back.

I turn round to face Stefan and I end up staring, he stares back and I blush.

"Im sorry.." I began.

"It's okay" he smiles and I smile back. I feel a bit of power rising up in me. Have I ever loved him so much then I love him right now, I feel my blood running up to my checks again which means I'm most likely blushing again.

"Stefan, I love you.." I accidently say so I get up,

Run up the stairs and never turn back. I have just made the worst mistake of my life, he's going to laugh at me or think I'm weird. I bet he doesn't even love me.

I make it to Caroline's bedroom and I flop on her bed and then the tears roll down and I'm crying really loudly.

How will I take back this one? Avoid him. Well, that's impossible.


End file.
